PREMONITIONS
by rumwow
Summary: In which Aizawa tried to win Shiraishi, but somehow, he's got a bad feeling about it.


Hello everyone, thank you so much for your warm reception of my debut fic in this fandom. I am very honored. To return your kindness, I present to you my second story: Premonition. This one will be devided into 4 parts and it's my first attempt at writing fluffy Aizawa, so beware of the lame jokes and OOCness. I hope you'd enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Till later...

Part 1

Zipper

 **A** izawa walked out of Saijo-sensei's office with a thoughtful look. That morning he was called by Saijo-sensei to discuss about the residency program he was about to join. Aizawa went straight to his superior's office before patients pouring in. The head of Neurosurgery Department just told him about many possibilities he could expect during and after the residency, one of them being to work under Dr. Yang in his research, which may prolong his residency period. To be honest, Aizawa wasn't interested in research in the slightest, he was more of the practical type. But Dr. Yang's last research was fascinating. The journal Dr. Yang wrote focused on high-resolution neurosurgical navigation techniques. It left such impression that made him want to see the technique with his own eyes. To work in Dr. Yang's team was tempting, but to prolong his residency period was another matter.

The residency program itself consisted of 6 years of training, and if he had to join a research on top of that, it would take forever. Aizawa didn't want to stay forever away from Japan. He didn't want to be apart from _her_ that long.

Aizawa reached the elevator on the Neurosurgery Dept. floor and pressed the down arrow button and resuming his thoughts while waiting for the elevator. He stood still, his face stoic, but his thumb was busy rubbing his forefinger.

Maybe he should ask her to wait for him. Maybe he needed to confess first. But maybe not, 6 years were too long, it wouldn't be fair for her to wait for him that long. But not really, maybe they could get married before he finished his training. But that would mean a long distance marriage. That wouldn't be fair for her, either. Neither could he ask her to live with him in Toronto because that would mean robbing off Lifesaving from her.

Aizawa sighed. Maybe he should just forget her and move on. It would be better for the both of them to just stay friends. Maybe he would live alone for the rest of his life that, honestly, didn't sound that bad.

The elevator door suddenly opened in front of him, breaking his chain of thoughts and revealed two doctors inside it. The doctors looked comfortable around each other while sharing some inside jokes he didn't get.

And the sight of it burned something inside his chest.

"Ah, Aizawa-sensei," Shiraishi looked startled seeing him standing there. Even Shinkai looked surprised.

"Aizawa, did you just see Saijo-sensei?" Aizawa decided to ignore the guy and entered the elevator. Aizawa then stood in the furthest corner away from Shiraishi.

"Well, Shiraishi-sensei, I guess we part here," he said to Shiraishi as he nodded his head, the latter smiled and nodded in response.

The elevator door closed and they continued their journey to the Lifesaving floor downstair.

"Did you just see Saijo-sensei?" Shiraishi repeated Shinkai's question, which added fuel to the flame. The furrow between Aizawa's eyebrows deepened and he started to dig a hole in his forefinger with his thumb nail.

Getting no response, Shiraishi tried again, "How is the preparation of your departure? Is everything going well?"

Aizawa just shot her a look and that was when they reached their floor. Without a word Aizawa exited the elevator first, leaving Shiraishi dumbstrucked.

~o0o~

Shiraishi was having her lunch with Hiyama in the cafetaria when she noticed Aizawa walked up to the food counter. Hiyama was telling her about Haitani doing something, it sounded important, but her attention was on the male neurosurgeon.

After getting his food, Aizawa looked around for a table, and chose one randomly. Which was weird, because even though he never sat on the same table with any one of them, he was always nearby.

"I guess he's mad at me for some reason," Shiraishi mumbled.

"Haitani?" Hiyama asked, startling Shiraishi who realized she just spoke out loud.

"NO! Not Haitani-sensei," Shiraishi answered nervously.

"Who then?" Hiyama asked curious.

Shiraishi contemplated whether to tell her or not, and decided to tell her in hope Hiyama could help her.

"Aizawa-sensei," Shiraishi whispered.

"Aizawa?" Hiyama exclaimed, which was responded by a sign to lower her voice by Shiraishi.

"Why? What did you do to make him angry?" Hiyama asked again.

"I don't know. That's why I'm confused right now. Did I unintentionally piss him off?" Shiraishi wondered as her eyes linger in the lone figure five tables away from her.

Hiyama turned her head to look at the topic of their discussion, curious she asked, "I never see him angry. What does he do when he's angry?"

"He...ignored me. We met in the elevator and I asked him about his departure but he didn't reply," Shiraishi answered sadly.

Hiyama looked back at her roommate, flabbergasted, "Shiraishi, don't you remember? That's just the way he is. That's just what he does, ignoring people. Ask Fujikawa if you don't believe me."

"No, he never ignored people," Shiraishi disagreed, "Well, he was unresponsive sometimes, but it's because he takes his time to ponder over the question. The next time you see him, he will give you his answer."

"Well, maybe he's in the middle of taking his time to answer you. No need to freak out," Hiyama casually said as she took another spoonful of rice.

"No," Shiraishi insisted, "My question doesn't need time to ponder. It was an easy question. He ignored me. And he glared at me."

Hiyama stared at the staff leader sitting in front of her with the downcast look on her face and sighed, "Just ask him then. Go to him and pop the question: why are you mad at me?"

~o0o~

Aizawa was filling in the treatment report on his desk when she entered the staff room. She had changed into her street clothes and walked back to the staff room to get her bag.

"Good work today," she called out.

Aizawa turned his head to her, "Aa," he answered. Shiraishi then walked to her desk which located right in front of his.

"You've finished your shift, right?" she asked.

"Aa. Just finishing some paperworks before going home," he looked up then and noticed her smile which for some reason she tried to hide. "You're done for the day?" He asked her.

"Hm," she answered curtly. He nodded and got back to his laptop. But feeling her stare, Aizawa looked up at her again, "What?"

Surprised, Shiraishi said, "Nothing. It's just..." Aizawa stayed silent as he kept his stare fixed on Shiraishi, waiting for her to continue.

"I thought you were mad at me," Shiraishi said finally. She flattened her lips as she looked down on her table, so she didn't see the startled look on Aizawa's face. He got caught in the act and din't know how to get out of it.

She stared back at Aizawa as she told him, "You ignored me this morning, and avoided me the rest of the day, so I thought I did something wrong unintentionally and that made you angry."

Aizawa looked away and turned his attention to the wall behind Shiraishi. Guilt was eating him inside as he noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"Were you...mad at me?" Shiraishi carefully asked. Aizawa then looked back at Shiraishi and after a stretching minute he said, "I'm sorry if I made that impression, it's just that.. something weighed on my mind."

"Is everything OK? Do you want to share it with me? Maybe I can help," Shiraishi offered.

Aizawa stared at her for the longest time as he thought of what to say. Shiraishi was just too nice. But then, this might be his chance. Maybe he could use her offer to somehow convince her to be with him and wait for his comeback.

"Can we go to Mary Jane's after this?"

"Sure, Hiyama-sensei is having tonight's duty, so I'm available," her words delighted him, but out of nowhere, a picture flashed on his mind, startling him. A shadow, a fleeting memory, like a deja vu, or maybe just a sign of fatigue.

 _A zipper._

~o0o~

They reached Mary Jane's bar an hour later, and of course she made a fuss seeing Aizawa and Shiraishi entered her place just the two of them. They ordered a glass of beer respectively since none of them wanted to get hungover for the morning shift the following day. They sat at Aizawa's favorite spot facing each other.

"How's the preparation going?" Shiraishi started, repeating her unanswered question in the morning.

Aizawa nodded, "It's going well."

"What are you going to do with your apartment here?" Shiraishi asked.

"Leave it be."

"You're not going to sell it, or rent it maybe? You're going to be away for what, 6 years? That's long."

"In the meantime, no. Besides, I will have a place to stay when I come back once in awhile. _If_ I comeback."

His words sound strange but that was when Mary Jane brought their drink so Shiraishi just let it pass. Mary Jane left to her counter after leaving a warning to Shiraishi not to try anything funny.

Shiraishi tasted her drink before she got to the point,"So, what's wrong?"

As usual, Aizawa took his time to answer. "Actually, related to my departure, I've been thinking. And I realized that," Aizawa sighed, "I'm all alone in this world." Shiraishi didn't expect that statement.

"As you know, I'm pretty much an orphan. Though I have a father, you know so well how our relationship is. To be honest I don't have anything that holds me back. In anything. Not about going abroad for years, nor about jumping to the middle of a disaster to save lives. Unlike Fujikawa. Who has Saejima. Which honestly makes me envious of him."

Aizawa looked up at her then, staring at her he said, "And so, i have no reason to comeback, either."

Shocked was understatement of what Shiraishi felt hearing his statement. She took another gulp of her beer.

"You mean, you don't plan to comeback?" Shiraishi asked, panic.

"I don't know. I haven't decided on anything. But, it seems likely," Aizawa replied.

"What about Lifesaving? Don't you want to comeback to us?" Shiraishi tried.

"Shiraishi," he said as he spinned his glass of beer, "You told me before that it doesn't matter where I am, as long as I hold a scalpel then I won't leave a patient behind. And you also told me that even without me, Lifesaving will be alright."

"Yes. Yes, I did. But-" Shiraishi was getting anxious. _What about me?_ She almost yelled. She finished her drink in one swig to drown the unspeakable words. Shiraishi thought hard of what to say, to persuade him somehow, that he had to comeback. Because she couldn't imagine a life without him.

"What are you going to do anyway, if you're not coming back?" Shiraishi asked after she calmed down.

"I don't know. Maybe volunteered to Gaza-"

"GAZA?" Shiraishi asked incredulously.

"I've told you before, that now I want to do this job for someone else. And I think, people in Gaza would be glad to get my help," Aizawa said calmly.

Shiraishi couldn't believe her ears.

"Tsuneo-san, one more glass!" she yelled to the counter.

"Already?" was the response of the owner of the bar.

She had always assumed that everything would be alright even if he was away because they could stay in touch no matter how faraway, technology today had made it easier to connect. She also had believed that he would come visit once in awhile because Japan was his home. Not in the slightest she ever considered this to happen.

And it wasn't like she didn't understand his sentiment. Aizawa had always been independent and free. He did what he wanted to do. But, _GAZA? Isn't that the center of conflict in Middle East? Is he for real?_

~o0o~

Aizawa watched over Shiraishi, she seemed to react heavily to the conversation. He had thought about it the whole day of how to make Shiraishi wait for him without making it unfair for her. And he concluded that everything would be justified as long as it came from her. It had to be her who'd say that she'd wait for him. Thus, the stories of orphan going to Gaza.

But how come she hadn't said the word? Maybe he needed to provoke her more.

"If it was Fujikawa who got the offer to study in Toronto, do you think he'll take it?" Aizawa tried to steer the conversation to their friend.

"What?" Shiraishi seemed distracted.

"Maybe he will, but with Saejima here in Tokyo waiting for him..." Aizawa sighed, "good for him to have that someone. I'm so envious." Aizawa spared a glance at Shiraishi who looked clueless. He sighed once more realizing how oblivious Shiraishi could be about things like this.

"I wish I had someone like that," Aizawa finally hinted. _Come on, Shiraishi, catch on!_

Shiraishi stared at him, her eyes full of questions, "What? Do you want me to..."

 _Yes._

"...introduce you to a girl or something?"

Aizawa closed his eyes exasperatedly. He drank his beer in one-shot then lifted it up and shook it as a sign to ask for a refill to Mary Jane.

After that conversation he lost the mood to talk, so he opted to pile up the pistachios shells into a tower in silence. Shiraishi, too, kept quiet as she seemed to have lost in thoughts. He didn't notice how many minutes had passed when he decided to give up for tonight. It was late and they both had early shift.

He was about to ask Shiraishi to get up when she spoke up, "Then, if you have no one waiting for you here, I can do that for you."

Aizawa looked up, surprised, "I'll wait for you. Just don't go to Gaza," she continued, "Will you comeback if I wait for you? Am I good enough reason?" she asked slowly.

Aizawa exhaled and smiled, "Yes. You're enough reason for me to comeback."

They smiled at each other then. "Thank God," he heard Shiraishi muttered.

Aizawa chuckled at the absurdity of everything. What the hell he just spewed just to hear that words.

They finished their second glass before leaving the bar. They parted ways in front of Mary Jane's as they took different taxi. But the smile never left their faces as they said good night to each other. Aizawa was glad, as if the dark clouds above his head had cleared. He didn't need to worry about Shinkai anymore, because Shiraishi would wait for him. He didn't need to fear the risk of losing her to some other guys. She would wait for him.

But then another vision of a zipper passed again.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. After the vision, he was overcome by a feeling that he missed something. Something important. He tried to shake away the bad feeling as he entered the taxi that would bring him home, and reemerged to sight of Shiraishi's smile instead.

(END OF PART 1)

A/N: So I did some research, and found out that the residency program in Toronto Univ. Depart. Of Neurosurgery takes 6 years. That's how I apply the fact into my story. Dr. Yang is a real life medical figure that I found in the same research.

Thank you for reading and please look forward to the second part. Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
